Strategies
Overview This is a list of the most commonly used strategies used in ShadowLand Online for formations and chosen heroes. Some require a specific array and some require specific heroes. (Listed in order of complexity). Strategies Attack Only: *Any Formation *No magic users This is the simplest of strategies. Only physical attack heroes are used, and often as many AoE attackers as possible, no mages. It's extremely common among beginning players who have not yet unlocked any mages, although it's been seen used with Castor, Achilles, Jason, Attila and the main hero. Tank: *Any formation *At least one Tank required One strategy comonly used by beginning players is to have one hero with high defense and a defensive special skill (Commonly known as a tank) shielding one or more high attackers. The Tank should always have the best defensive equipment out of the whole army and in some cases, can take less than 10 damage with the special active. Unfortunately the formation is very susceptible to magic attacks, and therefore should probably not be used very far past Chapter 2 in the Gate of Ages. Before that however it can be very useful, and is almost always useful against other players. The Tank heroes used are: Imperial Infantry, Leonidas, Lucullus, and Khubilai. AoE Attack and Morale Booster: *Any Formation *Only AoE attackers *At least one Morale Boosting Mage required This is probably the most common strategy for intermediate players. It involves using only morale boosting mages and AoE (Area of Effect) Attacks (Hitting multiple enemies at once). The buffers are constantly giving the attackers morale and so the attackers are constantly hitting as many enemy troops as possible. The damage dealers are placed in front of the buffers to act as a shield and keep the buffers alive longer. Magic attackers can be used but the morale boosts wont effect them. The following are the heroes used: (In order of unlockability) The buffers are Merlin, Hugues and Andromeda. The AoE Attackers (Physical unless otherwise stated) are Scipio, Arthur, Attila, Bohemond, Philippe, Carl (Magic), Jochi, Quluun, Quchu, Belgutei, Tiemug, Kublai Khan, Heracles, Castor, Achilles, Jason, Hecate (Magic), Napolius. One Hit: *Charge Array *Only one physical hero * required This formation focuses on the combination of one physical hero and , every other hero is a magic user. Because your physical hero is your only hero that requires Morale; it will always be the target of 's special ability. This strategy generally uses the Charge Array formation with on the #1 position and your physical hero on the #2 position. This ensures the fastest possible AoE special. Slight variations to the formation can be made to adjust to specific fights. The physical slot is often filled with or the , lower level players might use it with instead of to some degree of success. Due to the inherent strength of the +AoE combo and the lack of casters with sufficient damage dealing capabilities, the slots after and your physical hero are largely optional or to be filled with support heroes such as / to disrupt enemy specials, or for his heals. This will remain a problem until such time that more advanced casters such as and are available to the player. With enough Attack Power on your AoE hero this formation is capable of defeating all of your enemies in 2 moves, making it the fastest formation possible in many situations. For this reason it is often referred to as the 'Quick Solo' strategy. Contrary to popular belief, the phrase "one hit" comes from the amount of targets that merlin is able to hit and not an exaggeration of the amount if hits in the battle in used correctly. Anti Special: *Any Formation *Hugues and Andromeda required (No other magic users) Andromeda and Hugues both steal morale, that is, when they use their special, the whole enemy army loses morale and your whole army gains morale. Having Andromeda and Hugues in your formation at the same time is a good way to keep your enemies morale as low as possible and stop them from activating thier special attacks. This works especcially well against Castor whose special attack is devastating. Having only three spots for attackers means that all three should be physical attackers, to get the most out of the morale boosters' specials. Magic users won't get the same effect from Andromeda and Hugues that a Physical user will. Effective against: *Physical heroes Ineffective againts: *Magic heroes *One hit Strategy One Hero: *Any Formation *One physical attacker only This strategy relies on having only one hero in the formation. Basically every time a hero takes damage they gain morale. And so your hero will be attacked 5 times at most, and should hopefully have full morale by the time it's turn arrives. And therefore should activate it's special every turn. This strategy is most commonly used with Imperial Paladin, Tide Archer, Hatchet Troops, and Castor. But any attacker will do in theory. Although a AoE attacker is almost mandatory. Magic attackers cannot be used for this strategy. "Keep me healed!": * Any Formation (Preferable Hexagram) *Kalex and Shaman(With Vodoo) This strategy is based upon keeping your shaman completely healed. However to put this strategy into good use you must have strong magic and physical defence on your Shaman and strong Magic attack for both Kalex and Shaman. Magic Annihilation: *Can be done with two formations *It's the best but most expensive strategy for chapters 5.4 and 5.5 *Can be usefull for both PvP and PvE *Tribal Shaman or Imperial Scholar are required This strategy can be used only once you hired Rhea; it's the best way to do the latests chapters because of the "low" magic defense of the enemies. You can use two different strategies: Charge Array - PvE While you use this formation you'll be vulnerable to many strategies during PvP; I suggest the use of this formation to beat most, if not all, the fights of chapter 5 and legions easily. If you use Tribal Shaman' '''place your main hero on the first position, his AoE skill and the chance of "Curse" malus will lower the damage you'll receive on your heroes and that's essencial to survive; he also will be the last hero to be attacked if anyone else die. Hecate and Carl in the middle position will attack a vertical row with high damage, most of the fights use Charge Array or Titan Array and you'll have a big advantage with them and with bosses, that are on the middle-center position. Rhea skill is very usefull to stun enemies before the next attack, if you're lucky enough Kalex will heal most of your heroes from the middle positions thanks to his "Cross on target" skill. '''If you have chosen a noble mage' the formation is almost the same, but there's a difference in positions. On first place put Rhae to stun the enemies before they can attack. Then, leave Hecate in the middle-front position, she will be your tank hero. On the third position, put Kalex: This might seem strange, but the logic is to "sacrifice" one of his healing on the first round to have Hecate, Carl and your main hero in the middle to attack a vertical line with three heroes and a chance of stun then. Hexagram Array - PvP (and PvE) This formation is based on damage and it's probably the best mage-based strategy. You'll have a higher attack on all your heroes and a better healing, granting you a GREAT bonus. It can be used for PvE, but only for some fights and it's harder to win a boss this way. Your shaman on first position will lower the troops of everyone once again, and he will defend Carl from single target attacks. Carl will be usefull later in the match, once he'll attack a "crowded" line. Rhae will be your second tank, to protect Hecate and stun the enemies for the next match. Kalex will be heal from the first round. Using a noble will be different, use Rhae on first position to stun at the beginning of the match, hecate in the middle-center, and your main hero in the middle-back position. Everything else is the same as before. Category:Battles Category:Help